In sharp contrast to the rat liver enzyme, human liver phenylalanine hydroxylase is in an activated state and can only be modestly activated by its substrate or by phosphorylation. 4A-Carbinolamine dehydratase, a component of the phenylalanine hydroxylating system also functions as part of a system that controls the expression of hepatic genes.